


They watch while you’re sleeping

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [30]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Attacks, Blood, Don’t copy to another site, Mentions of Blood, Monsters, Suspense, nonlinear?, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: If there’s one thing Mark will keep, it’s a promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So I saw this prompt (the first line) and this came of it. I’ve been contemplating writing a Bloody Trapland thing since those videos are hilarious, but maybe next time.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!!

    “ _So, these things are stronger in the dark?_ ”

     Firelight glints off of eyes and flashes off teeth while he’s speaking. He holds a torch in his hand, the flame strong and waving as he moves.

    “Yeah,” Mark eventually breathes out. He’s soaked with sweat and has to keep brushing damp hair out of his face. He’s smeared with dirt in some places, and his breathing is heavy, exhausted.

    “So what are we supposed to do?” Ethan’s voice cracks. “It was already hard to get away from them, and that was during the day. Now they’re going to be even _stronger_?” 

     Mark winces, struggles not to cry in frustration. He glances at Ethan; blood and dirt on his face, the grime hard to distinguish in the dark.

    His hands grips his shirt tightly, knuckles ghostly white in the shadows.

    And Mark swallows starkly, closing his eyes as he mumbles, “I don’t know.” It’s hard to hold back the whine building in his throat.

    After a time - maybe seconds, maybe eons - he gets control of himself. “But that’s not what’s important. We just need to find the others.”

    Ethan’s looking at him - maybe scathingly - and Mark knows what he’s thinking. 

    He clearly remembers how they’d been attacked. The last fleeting glimpses they’d had were of Bob carting Wade off, who he’d kept his arm tight against his abdomen, which became slick with blood from the terrible gash there.

    The absolute terror in their eyes, and Mark’s own enraged _scream_ -

    Whatever these things were, they were deadly. 

    “Look,” Ethan does just so as the older man puts a hand on his shoulder, “we _will_ find them, okay? I promise.”

    Ethan’s voice is as despondent as his gaze. “How the eff could you possibly promise that?”

    He almost takes it back; Mark looks like he’s been stabbed, having stumbled slightly. He hadn’t meant to hurt him.

    But Mark - big-hearted, goofy Mark - he takes it in stride. Gives a comforting grin. “I can’t, of course I can’t. But I can still try.”

    Ethan accepts this. “I know. Thanks.”

     “Well, let’s go - we have almost seven hours until daylight.”


	2. if the sun won’t rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely remember writing the first part tbh. But I guess I’ll finish this up?

    For Wade and Bob, it’s a matter of holing up to survive. Wade’s panting harshly, gritting his teeth through groans. The pain is intense - he’s lucky it hadn’t gone as deep as he’d thought. Bob has done make-shift stitches, but they were messy and uneven, and burned with every movement.

    But at least he wouldn’t bleed out.

    The monsters - such a cliché term, but what else could they be called? - were still prowling about the forest. They seemed to have multiplied as the sun fell. By time the horizon bled out to black, they heard them coming and going, sometimes in pairs, sometimes in up to groups of three.

    Their snarling whine echoed everywhere.

    They were hungry.

    They were in a child’s treehouse that had crashed and fallen to the floor; there was barely one entrance big enough for a human, never mind the monsters.

    “Okay, okay,” Bob breathed out harshly. His voice was a shaky whisper, breath hitching in panic. “We’ll just - we’ll wait for help. Mark and Ethan are gonna get help, they won’t just leave us. We’ll survive until then.”

    Wade grit his teeth, biting back a retort. His thoughts were more pessimistic on the matter. How would help get out here soon enough? They’d just insist it was too risky to look for anyone hiding. And then Mark would come back by himself like an idiot and get himself killed.

    But he kept it to himself; he knew that Bob was aware of the danger they were in. He couldn’t bring himself to strip away his last dredges of hope, though.

    So he kept quiet, while Bob kept watch.

* * *

 

     Mark hefted a piece of wrought-iron gate that was slick with blood. His face was twisted in a grimaced snarl, eyes darting wildly.

   Ethan followed with a metal bat, dented and dirty with gore. They lost their light some time ago.

     Another shriek made Ethan jump, and Mark grow even more tense. There was just a fleeting shine of flesh in the dark, and Mark rammed his piece of metal without hesitation.

    The resulting scream would have been more horrific if it didn’t mean their safety.

     Ethan is sure to strike the shadowed body with the bat, for good measure. One had nearly gotten Mark in the throat when they had thought it was dead.

     “Where to now?” Ethan’s voice is low enough so it doesn’t carry.

    He sees the tremble in Mark’s shoulders. The fall as he realizes he isn’t sure.

    “We just keep going. Just. . .we’ll find them eventually. _Someone_ , eventually.”

    The word _alive_ remains unspoken.

     There’s an echoing cry, to their right, and behind them. They both wonder briefly if they’re being herded.

    They head forward.

* * *

    Bob and Wade are backed into a corner, the former wielding a broken board. There’s long, knobby fingers and thin wrists peaking through the gap, as one of the monsters tries to wedge itself in. But it’s too big.

    They stay huddled in the back.

    The broken wood shudders but holds firm. There’s a sob building in Bob’s throat, and Wade has to hold back shrill curses. They don’t want to attract more than what’s already there.

    “It can’t get in it can’t get in it can’t get in-“

     Bob’s rushed chant is more desperate than hopeful but Wade will take it; he steadies his breath and holds his side, where blood oozes through the stitches (he had moved too fast when the monster had begun to slam into their haven.)

    Suddenly, theirs this unholy screech and the squelch of flesh being pierced and torn; the body is hauled out of the way, and Ethan ducks his head in, face slick with blood.

    “D-did some, did someone call for the caval-ry,” his voice is stuttering, the humor in it weak, but Bob and Wade have never been so relieved.

   “Ethan!”

    “I’m here too you know,” and Mark is there, squeezing past, earning a rough, “hey!” from Ethan. He’s worse for ware, his body grimy from what they can see in the dark, and blood coats his torse. They see the iron and bat respectively, and feel a mixture of relief and fear for their friends.

    It takes a bit, giving their stories in rushed tones. But eventually they get it through, and decide to stay there. Mark and Ethan will pop out and defend them when needed.

    And when the sun comes up, they’ll run.

    Or die trying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear AO3,  
> Please stop changing ‘darting’ to ‘farting’.  
> Many thanks,  
> ~SS


End file.
